


home is where you are

by starkstruck



Series: 家 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, soft otp, zaobeka fluff only ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstruck/pseuds/starkstruck
Summary: She was his sanctuary.





	home is where you are

**Author's Note:**

> old drabble.
> 
> 2P!China - Zao Yang  
> Nyo!Latvia - Rebeka Cirule

Walking along the sidewalks of Riga, was Zao. Walking was not the right term, though; he was most likely dragging his feet. It was approximately two o'clock in the morning— and yet he was still outside, a bottle of beer was in his right hand, whilst his usual ponytailed hair was now let down freely. He had come to Latvia the day before, substituting for Yao for a conference involving certain agreements. He was set to leave and return to China tomorrow afternoon, so you can say he was making the most of his ‘vacation.’

If it wasn't obvious enough, Zao was drunk.

He had no idea what came over him. Normally, he would just drink his heart out at the bar, pass out, and wake up the next day with a damned hangover bad enough to make him want to quit drinking.

He also had no idea why he was here, knocking on the Latvian representatives' door, swaying as he tried to stand straight on their front porch. At this point, he didn't care if Rebeka— the person he was anticipating— didn't answer the door. Just as long as he was able to talk to someone.

Rebeka was still up, surprisingly. The only light in the house was that of her laptop's. She was exhausted. Her eyes were burning because of staring directly at the screen for five hours straight, in the middle of a dark living room. She was settled onto the couch, a blanket sprawled on her as she typed away.

To say that she was startled by the knock was an understatement. Who would visit them at two o'clock in the goddamn morning, for fuck's sake? She had no time to deal with bullshit as of now; she was too keen on finishing her work tonight.

With a low groan, she places the laptop carefully on the coffee table in front of the couch, and makes her way towards the door. The blanket from earlier was still draped on her; and before she opened the door, she combed her hair with her fingers a little.

Swinging the door open, Zao was the person she least expected to see. Maybe because she knew that he was here to visit her, no one else. She was sort of used to the fact that whenever they got visitors, it was almost always for Raina. Like Seernaq and Pyry.

Collecting herself, she shifts in her place, and fixes the way the blanket was on her. “What are you doing here?” Was her immediate question. She stares at him for a few moments, seeing the bottle on his hand, and his scrunchie placed on his wrist. With a sigh, she shakes her head. He was drunk.

“He.. Hey, Rebeka!” The Chinese male laughs afterwards. Rebeka's eyes widen, trying to shush the male since she did not want to wake any of her siblings up. She pushes Zao inside their house, taking hold of the beer bottle, and placing it somewhere he couldn't find.

“What are you doing here?” She asks once more; this time, her tone was firm and frantic at the same time. She pulls him to the couch, thinking of ways to make him lower his voice down.

She was this close to shoving a pillow down his throat.

“Hey. I missed you.” She pauses at this. His voice was low, coming off as raspy. His breath reeked of alcohol. She scrunches her nose at this, quickly thinking of a reply. “You're drunk, Zao.” She mutters, a sigh escaping her lips as she sees the male leaning comfortably on their couch.

“You can't tell me you didn't miss me, Rebeka.” Zao was about to let out a few loud snickers, when the female suddenly slaps her hand towards his mouth. She did not need her siblings to see him beside her at two in the morning.

“I would have said it in return if the circumstances were different, and what you were saying is sincere—” She starts, rolling her eyes as she hears Zao chuckle silently. “But you are drunk. Go home, Zao.”

She freezes in place when she feels Zao's head on her shoulder, her eyes widening as she slowly brings her gaze towards the male. His eyes were closed, a smile on his face. He looked as if he had no care in the world.

“What are you saying? I am already home, Qīn.”


End file.
